Digimon Adventure 1
by DigitalBuddy
Summary: An alternative adventure to Digimon Adventure 01. In a dimension similar to Digimon Adventure, instead of Tai x gang, there are seven new digidestined. Whatever. Read it. Rated K for mild violence.
1. Prologue Part 1 of 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Do you own digimon? If not, then don't read this.

Note: all the digimon featured in this story are official and made by… whoever it is that makes them, so if you've never heard of one, you can find a picture of it somewhere online. I'm too lazy to describe them.

Note: This story takes place in a dimension similar to but not exactly the same as the one from Digimon Adventure 01 and 02.

Azulongmon was doing his monthly checks. After his meeting with the other Digimon Sovereigns, the protectors of the digital world, he only had a little more work to do before he was done.

He visited the 12 Digital Olympians, the protectors of the borders of the digital world's borders. It was their job to decide what went in and out of the digital world. Azulongmon spoke with Mercurimon. Mercurimon told him that apart from a strange hole that momentarily opened from the Dark Area, which probably meant nothing, everything was fine.

He returned back to his mountain dwelling. He opened up a screen in order to contact the other three of the Four Great Dragon Digimon, whose job it is to be the first defense against any powerful evil digimon causing trouble. He waited for a few minutes, but no one responded. Finally, Azulongmon got worried, and he decided to go visit them in person.

When he arrived at the Sky Castle of the Four Great Dragons, he found that the place was trashed, and Goldramon, Magnadramon, and Megidramon were gone. Azulongmon found only three digi-eggs in place of his most powerful allies. He now knew that something had gone terribly wrong. He opened up a screen to call the Royal Knights, the protectors of the law in the Digital World. After he waited for an uncomfortably long time, the line opened. He was relieved for only a second, because when he saw who was on the other end of the line, he knew he was in for it deep….

Who's in the Royal Knights' Yggdrasil fortress? How does it affect you? Stick around!


	2. Prologue Part 2 of 2

Disclaimer: I disclaim digimon.

"Hello," said the digimon on the other end of the line before laughing maniacally. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes about switching your phone service provider. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"DAEMON! What have you done to the Royal Knights? And the Great Dragons!"

"It's over for you, Azulongmon. The Great Dragon Digimon have been destroyed. And the royal knights are done for, too. Half of them are bound up in the back and the other half escaped. But we'll find them."

"We? I thought you work alone!"

"Well, that's changed. How can I work alone when my demon brethren are beginning to awaken? The Great demon lords shall rule the digital world!"

The Great Demon Lords were seven unstoppable evil digimon who once almost destroyed the entire digital world. However, The digital sovereigns brought together all of the good digimon and were able to defeat the Demon Lords one by one. Only Daemon, the demon of Wrath escaped. The defeated Demons were reverted back to egg form, and their eggs were put somewhere safe under the watchful eye of Alphamon, leader of the royal knights, himself. But Daemon managed to distract Alphamon for long enough to steal the eggs. For a while after this happened, the entire digital world was nervously awaiting the return of the Demon Lords, but it never came, and after a while, everyone stopped worrying. Daemon had originally stolen the eggs out of respect for his brethren, but after being foiled by Azulongmon on one of his later missions, he became so angry that he hatched the six eggs. He released the six digimon into the digital world telling them to fend for themselves until they awoke in their true forms, the Great Demon Lords, and then to return to his domain. One by one, the Demons of Greed, Lust, and Envy awoke and returned to him. And then, Daemon, as leader of the Demon Lords, decided it was time for his revenge. They attacked the Great Dragons who they knew would be their greatest threat. They waited until Azulongmon left the Sky Castle so that it would be four against three and they destroyed the powerful dragon digimon. Then, having eaten enough of the dragons' data to grow even greater in strength, Barbamon, the Great Demon Lord of Greed, used his powers to open a doorway to Yggdrasil, the base of the Royal Knights. The royal Knights were caught by surprise and defeated. Some fled and the rest were captured. Now, the demon lords were using Yggdrasil as their own base.

Azulongmon closed the screen and sighed. He knew what he had to do. He called together and emergency meeting at the Sky Castle, calling together the four Digital Sovereigns. When they arrived, he quickly explained the situation to them. "There's only one thing left to do," Azulongmon said. He opened a secret door in the Sky Castle, which led down to a secret basement. This basement contained one thing: The chaos drive, an emergency system created by the Great Dragon Digimon. Azulongmon placed the three digi-eggs of his fallen comrades in front of the drive and entered his password. Each of the other Sovereigns did the same. After Baihumon finished, a small window opened from the emergency drive. Out came four more digi-eggs, and seven human digivices. Azulongmon took the fourteen objects and flew down to a forest clearing. He left the objects there. He knew what would happen next, but he didn't know if it would save the digital world. He could only hope.

In the next chapter… the story begins.


	3. Chapter 1: And so it starts

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this story cuz I'd be frickin' rich. Let's proceed.

Note: Remember, this takes place in a dimension parallel to Digimon Adventure so I can copy whatever I want to from the original story… Mwahaha. Or whatever.

A few digi-days later:

Seven children were enjoying summer camp. They all looked exactly the same as the kids from Digimon Adventure, but there was no TK, (((Sorry, TK fans.))) and they all had different names and personalities. The middle-height boy with big brown hair and goggles was named JC. He was the friendliest in the group (HINT). His little sister, with short brown hair was named Kathy.

The short boy with spiky brown hair sitting in the tree was named Jack, and he was the bravest of the brave. The girl with a huge hat and a pink dress, named Lauren, was administering a Band-Aid to another girl who was wearing a blue cap, named Jenny.

The middle height blonde boy was messing around on his computer. His name was Elliot, but he hated it and preferred to be called by his last name, Beckman. And the oldest kid with blue hair was named Bill.

The kids were a warm, cloudless summer day, when out of nowhere, a thunderbolt hit the ground near them. Kathy screamed. Another one hit in almost the exact same place. A third. A fourth. Something in Bill's bag started beeping like crazy. He lunged for it. A fifth bolt hit the ground, with still no visible source. And a sixth. And then they stopped.

After Lauren proclaimed that it was safe to go examine the spot where the lightning hit, everyone went to see. Beckman picked up his laptop and went over, and Bill walked over too, while still trying to get the beeping device to shut up. When they reached the smoking crater, everyone gasped, Bill the loudest. Arranged in the circle were six digivices.

"What the heck are those?" Jack said for everyone.

But then Beckman noticed the device in Bill's hand that wouldn't stop beeping. It was a digivice, identical to the others. "Hey!" Beckman yelled, "Did you do that? Are you crazy? You could have killed us!"

"No, I-" Bill started to say as he bent over to pick one up. But right as he was about to grab it, it floated up by itself and flew over to Jack. And then they all flew up to their new owners. The kids stared blankly at their new digivices, but before anyone had the chance to say anything, the crater turned purple, and then white, and the digivices pulled them in.

They found themselves suddenly in a clearing with a forest on one side and a towering cliff on the other. "Alright," Jack said to Bill, "You better tell us what the heck is going on here."

"I… we're in the digital world. Azulongmon must have summoned us. The digital world must be in danger again."

"What? The digital world? You mean like computers?"

"Maybe I should start at the beginning." Bill told everyone about how the digital world was created, and about digimon, and digivolution, and about how when the Digital World gets in trouble, the Digital Sovereigns summon children to defend it.

"Why children, though?" asked Lauren.

"Because," said Bill, "adults are dumb-asses. They'd be way to set in their ways to get used to the digital world."

"How do you know all this though? Have you been here before?" asked Jenny.

"About eight years ago. I was the youngest in the group, even younger than you are, Kathy. A very evil digimon named Daemon was trying to destroy a system somewhere in the Northern Hemisphere that influenced the creation of digimon. If he had succeeded, he would have been able to destroy all good digimon. But Azulongmon summoned us to save the digital world, and we each had a digimon partner, and together we managed to drive him away, though we couldn't destroy him."

"Wow. So, do we have to defeat some great evil too? Do we get partner digimon?"

"Whoa. I don't know, I just got here with you guys."

As if on cue, a group of seven digimon came out of a cave in the cliff. When Misslemon, Kyaromon, Pinamon, Frimon, Tokomon, Nyaromon, and Gigimon saw the children, they raced toward them.

"JC! JC! It's me, Misslemon! Look how fast I can go!"

Bill said, "Yes, at the In-Training level, digimon are very energetic." He gasped when he saw Gigimon. "Guilmon? Is that you?"

"Bill! You're so big!" Said Gigimon

"You're so little!" Retaliated Bill

"Do you already know this guy?" Asked Beckman

"Yeah! This is Gigimon! My partner and best friend! We haven't seen each other in eight years! In the process of battling Daemon, Guilmon digivolved to his mega form, Megidramon, and awoke as the fourth of the Great Dragon Digimon. He had to stay here and protect the digital world and I had to go home.

"So, Gigimon, why are we here? And why are you in your in-training form?"

"Bill, don't you know? Daemon's started to awaken his demon brethren. Him and three of the other Demon lords attacked the sky castle. They beat us and we got turned back to eggs. Then, we hatched here with these other four digimon from the Chaos Drive. And one more thing. We all sensed it together. One of the demon lords is really close. And he's only one digivolution away from awakening in his true form!"

"Who is-" but Bill was interrupted as a huge Devidramon flew out of the cave. And attacked the group.

"Crimson claw!" He dove straight for Bill with his claws out.

"No!" Shouted Gigimon. "Gigimon digivolve to… Guilmon!" Guilmon was barely able to block Devidramon's attack.

"Dark Gale!" Yelled the monster as it began conjuring up its next attack. The digimon all sensed that their partners were in danger, and with the help of the digivices, they could now…

"Pyrosphere!"

"Misslemon digivolve to… Commandramon!" "DCD Bomb!"

"Frimon digivolve to… Leormon!" "Critical Bite!"

"Kyaromon digivolve to… Kudamon!" "Bullet Whirlwind!"

"Pinamon digivolve to… Falcomon!" "Falco Rush"

"Tokomon digivolve to… Patamon!" "Boom Bubble!"

"Nyaromon digivolve to… Salamon!" "Sledge Dash!"

The combination power of all the attacks drove Devidramon back several steps. "Run," yelled Lauren, and everyone took off into the forest.

Will they escape? Blah blah blah! Find out if I get enough reviews! 


	4. Chapter 2: The Birth of Growlmon

The digidestined had been running from devidramon for almost an hour, narrowly avoiding him several times. Finally, Bill decided it was time to stop running. He took Guilmon and got away from the group and hid behind a huge tree. He explained his plan to Guilmon. "Remember, we only have one shot. We'll need a lot of luck."

A couple of minutes later, Devidramon came crashing through the woods. "NOW GUILMON!"

"Pyroshere!" Guilmon aimed his attack at the base of the tree. It came crashing down right onto Devidramon. It collapsed under the wieght.

A shot of gold light momentarily connected Devidramon and Bill's digivice, but it dissapeared as Devidramon got up and threw away the tree. It roared, "Crimson Claw!"

"NOOOO! Guilmon, digivolve to... Growlmon!" Growlmon easily deflected the attack. He roared angrily and jumped on Devidramon. He beat him to the ground. Finally, he prepared to attack. He jumped up. "Pyro Blaster!" He fired a blast straight into Devidramon's face.

Devidramon was defeated. He threw Growlmon off of him with much dificulty and flew away with his tail between his legs.

"Alright, Growlmon!" Bill said. But Growlmon did not respond. "Growlmon?" Bill asked. Growlmon let out a hue yell. He began smashing down trees and destroying everything in the forest. "Oh no!" Bill yelled, "Not again!"

JC, Beckman, John and Kathy came running up to Bill along with Commandramon, Leormon, Patamon, and Kudamon. "Bill, we saw Devidramon flying away! Is that Guilmon? What happened to him?" Kathy asked.

Bill was looking desperately around. "Guilmon is a very powerful digimon. BUt he's also a virus type. That means he sometimes can't control all of his power. But he doesn't know what he's doing. I have to figure out how to get him to snap out of it!"

"I'll take care of it!" said Leormon. "Critical bite!" He jumped up and bit Growlmon right on the tip of hi tail.

"OW!" Yelled Growlmon, "what was that for? Huh? What happened to me? Bill did it happen again?" Bill nodded. "Oh! Thanks, Leormon!"

Leormon spat. "Uh. Don't mention it, anytime." Growlmon transformed back into Guilmon. "Ooh, I'm hungry." "Yeah, me too!"

Patamon spoke up. "Have some of these berries I found in the forest! They're delicious!" Everyone took one berry.

One by one, they all put the berries into their mouths, and one by one, they began to frown. half the group spit out the berries. "These are terrible!" Kudamon screamed. "Yeah, what are you trying to do, poison us?" JC asked.

"Fine," Patamon shrugged, "More for me." "I kind of like them," John said. They began sharing the berries while everyone else was trying to decide what to do about finding Jenny and Lauren and for food, John and Patamon began stuffing themselves with berries.

"There's a river nearby," said Falcomn. "Yeah," said Commandramon, "I think it's that way," he pointed.

"Where there's river, there's fish," Beckman said, "or like... Fishmon?" They began walking towards the river.

Will our digidestined? be victorious over the? evil that they now? face? stick around, for more digimon! 


	5. Chapter 3: Angemon

They'd been wandering through the forest for hours. The trees were starting to thin.

Patamon and John had been eating the strange berries all the way. "Stop spitting those seeds in my hair!" Kathy repeated for the twentieth time.

After walking for a few more minutes the trees stopped completely and they were in a desert with giant hills of sand everywhere. And in a clearing right in front of them, there were several dozen tents.

"Is there anyone in there?" JC asked. They checked it out. The tents were empty. "Well," Bill said, "I guess we can camp out here until we figure out what to do." "Sounds good," John replied as he went over to enjoy more berries with Patamon

"That reminds me," Bill said. "we have to find something to eat, especially for the digimon. They need to keep their strength up because they're the only thing protecting us from danger. Let's spread out and look for food."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later the sky was getting dark. Bill and the others had gathered a couple of fruits and a doughnut. Meanwhile, John and Patamon were enjoying a spitting contest with the seeds from the berries. "Oh yeah," John taunted, "I bet I can spit one over that huge hill over there. I'll bet you." "I bet you can't" Patamon said back. John spat the seed as high and far as he could. It went over the hill. "Alright! Huh?" A huge growl came from behind the hill. The sand hill collapsed and behind it sat a huge DarkTyrannomon. It roared again while rubbing its nose. It looked straight at John.

Bill looked at Darktyrannomon, then at John. He yelled desperately, "WHAT DID YOU DO!" But he was interupted as Darktyrannomon roared once again. It roared, "Fire blast!" He fired a giant fireball straight at John.

"Boom bubble!" Patamon's attack caused Darktyrannomon's to go slightly off course and barely miss John. It hit the ground right next to him and threw both him and Patamon several feet. Darktyrannomon turned araound. He raised his tail. "Iron tail," he roared, and prepared to slam his tail down onto John and Patamon. "Look out!" John yelled and pushed Patamon out of the way. Darktyrannomon's tail began to come down.

"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!" Angemon caught Darktyrannomon's tail in his hand. He swung the dinosaur digimon around by the tail and threw him away. Darktyrannomon got up and reared his head back. "Fire blast!" He fired a huge fireball at Angemon. "Hand of fate!" Angemon fired his attack straight through the fireball right into Darktyrannomon's face. Darktyrannomon flew back several dozen yards and fell. He got up and began to run away, tail between his legs.

"Wow, Pata- I mean Angemon! That was amazing! You digivolved to save me!" John said. "You saved me, too, so now we're even," Angemon joked as he began to transform back into Patamon.

Bill was explaining to everyone why Angemon digivolved. "Patamon could digivolve because he was not hungry or tired." He explained "And John was in danger, so..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bill continued teaching the new digidestined about the digital world, Jenny and Lauren were hopelessly lost in the woods. By now, Jenny was crying hopelessly and Lauren was doing everything she could to console her but it wasn't working. Salamon and Falcomon followed silently behind them. They walked out into a clearing. Suddenly, they were surrounded by hundreds of Woodmon.

How will the girls get out of this one? stick around to find out! 


	6. Chapter 4: Falcomon gets an Upgrade

pathetic attmpt at a funny disclaimer: i do not own digimon

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lauren and Jenny were completely surrounded by Woodmon. Jenny burst into tears yet again. Lauren and Falcomon were trying to console her. Lauren turned to Salamon. "Salamon," she said to her digiomon partner, "We have to protect Jenny. Is there anything you can do?"

Salamon looked at all the Woodmon around her. "Alright," she slowly said,"we are just travlers passing through. We don't want any trouble." One Woodmon stepped forward. "He said you were coming. We must take you to Him." The Woodmon began inching towards the small group of four. "Salamon, help!"

"Salamon, digivolve to... Gatomon! Lightning paw!" Gatomons attack took out several Woodmon. They all stopped walking and stared at her. Suddenly, they were all very angry. "They cannot harm the chosen guardians of the forest! Take them to the beast!" Came a voice from the crowd of Woodmon. They all began running towards them. "Lightning paw!" "Falco rush!" Falcomon and Gatomon did everything they could but there were just too many Woodmon. They were all beaten unconscious and carried away.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lauren awoke tho find herself and her friends in a wooden cage. The cage was surrounded by hundreds of Woodmon. Lauren shook her friends awake, one by one. "Let us out of here!" They screamed. "Silence!" replied one Woodmon. "He has commanded that you will be fed to the beast. We will be rewarded!" Before the kids could protest, several Woodmon lifted the cage and began carrying it away. After several minutes, Lauren saw that they were being carried to a much larger cage, big enough to have several trees inside of it. After a little bit of a struggle, they were thrown into the larger cage.

The Woodmon began to chant, "Beast. beast, beast!" A rustling was heard from the bushes. suddenly, a huge Blossomon came out of the bushes. This time, even Lauren could not control herself. She began sobboing uncontrolably as well. Blossomon began walking towards them. Jenny looked up through her tears. Lauren was crying, Gatomon was trying to calm her down, and a huge flower with sharp teeth was moving towards them. she wiped her face. "Falcomon, we have to do something." "Say no more," Falcomon said. "Falcomon, digivolve to... Diatrymon"

Blossomon stopped her advance. "Destruction roar!" Diatrymon screached, and sent a supersonic roar at Blossomon. Blossomon was hit directly and fell back several steps. "What are you doing!" Blossomon yelled. "What?" Lauren stopped crying and asked. "Are we going to sit around trying to kill each other or are you going to help me get out of here?" Blossomon demanded. "Oh, I didn't realize... we thought that..." Diatrymon could not find words. "On the count of three then?" Blossomon said to Gatomon. "One, two, three! Thorn whip!" "Lightning Paw!" Together, the caused a huge dent in the cage wall. "It's all yours," Blossomon said to Diatrymon. "Alright. Mega dash impact." Diatrymon tackled the wall with all her might. It broke open.

"Uh oh." Said a Woodmon. Blossomon attacked immeadiately. "Spiral flower!" She cleared a path through the Woodmon and ran straight into the woods. "Oh, that's nice," said Gatomon, "Don't worry about us. Lightning paw!" "Destruction roar!" Woodmon were being destroyed left and right. But then, dozens of them began piling up on each other. No matter how many they destroyed, the pile just kept getting bigger. They began to glow brightly. And then, hundreds of voices said in unison, "Woodmon digivolve to..." the many Woodmon began to combine into one form. "Cherrymon!"

"Lightning paw!" "Destruction roar!" Cherrymon was not even phased. "Prepare to be destroyed, just as He commanded. Cherry bomb!"

"Light aurora barrier!" Came a voice from behind a tree. Cherrymon's attack was stoped. Magnamon stepped out from behind the tree. He appeared very weak but still had a determined look on his face. "Step away from the digidestined, corrupted one." "Never!" "Then, take this! Magna blaster!" He stood up straight and began firing bullets at Cherrymon. Cherrymon took several direct hits. "That's it, I'm outa here!" Cherrymon fled into the woods. Magnamon collapsed on the ground. As soon as the coast was clear, several digimon, including Blossomon, ran out to help Magnamon to his feet. They carried him away and motioned to Lauren and Jenny for thekm to follow. Diatrymon turned back into Falcomon for a well deserved rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

There was a huge hideout in the middle of the forest. Magnamon was lying in a bed while explaining the situation to the girls. "I'm Magnamon, one of the royal knights. It's our job to uphold the law in the digital world. A few days ago, we were attacked. We were taken by suprise in our own fortress. Most of my comrades were captured, but a few of us escaped. I was seriously injured but got away. You digidestined are now our only hope. I have made it my job to protect the digimon of this forest, but I will travel with you to help you find your friends and defeat this evil. And any of the digimon who want to go with us are welcome as well. What do you say?" "How can we refuse an offer like that?" Lauren responded. "Thank you."

As they prepared to leave, they had no idea that at that exact moment, the other digidestined were talking about them. They had crossed the desert and were now blocked by a mountan range. And as they climbed, they had no idea that they were being watched... 


	7. Chapter 5: Reppamon's Whirling Blade

Disclaimer: I don't. own. digi. mon.

The digidestined were tired, hungry, and demoralized. As they stopped for a break, Commandramon said, "You know, I'm starting to think that maybe that river was the other way." "Are you kidding me!" Yelled Patamon, and began shaking him. "We've been walking for hours!" "Hey, stop that!" said JC. "Ugh. Never mind. So what now? Do we turn around?" Patamon asked. Bill thought for a moment. "If we want to meet up with the girls, we should stop for a break and turn around. Beckman?" Beckman paused. "We need food, or we won't be able to cross that desert again. We should be able to find some good plants here in the mountains. Let's split up and meet back here in an hour." "Ok," said John, "Kathy, you and Kudamon stay here and... ummm..." "Guard the camp!" Said Commandramon. "But-" Kathy started, "Thanks for being such a big help Kathy. We'll see you in an hour," said Guilmon. "But you guys," said Kathy, but they were already gone.

Kudamon looked at Kathy. "What were you going to say?" "Kathy sighed. "I was going to say that I've seen a lot of strange footprints around and I think that it would be a lot safer to search in larger groups. But nobody ever listens to-" "What kind of tracks?" Kudamon interupted, "Oops. Sorry." Kathy looked at him. "Like those big bird ones over there." Kudamon looked. "Hmmmm. Could be nothing. Could be trouble. I know two or three Birdramon live here. They're fine. But we should still go find someone. Who do you think will listen to you?" Kathy said quietly, "Lauren would." "Don't worry," said Kudamon, "we'll find them. For now, let's go tell Beckman and Leormon to help us round up everyone into one big group." Far off, a Birdramon's screech was suddenly heard.

Meanwhile, Beckman was doing very well collecting food. Leormon was a little way off looking for water. he began tugging on another plant. Without warning, three Mushmon popped out of the ground. They looked angry. "Ummm, hey guys," said Beckman, "lovely day, isn't it?" "It was," said the middle mushmon, "But then you started vandalizing our property. Fungus crusher!" "Bullet whirlwind!" Kudamon rammed the Mushroomon right before he had a chance to fire. Kathy ran up to Beckman. "Are you alright?" Kudamon stared at the digimon. "Get out of here. Now." The Mushroomon turned around and mumbled to themsevles. One of them said a little to loudly, "I'm going to tell Lucemon about this." Kathy yelled at him. "Go ahead! See if we care!" She threw a rock at them and they scurried off.

Leormon came runnig back. "Beckman, are you okay? I shouldn't have left." "No, Leormon, it's ok. Kathy and Kudamon came and saved me. Thanks guys." They smiled. "No problem," Kathy said, "But right now, we have to go find the others. They could be in as much trouble as you were." They began walking. Suddenly, there was a loud growl. They all looked at each other, then began running toward the source.

When they got to where the growl had come from, their fears were confirmed. JC, John, and Bill were under attack by a giant black bird. Growlmon was holding it off. Leormon said, "That's Saberdramon, the corrupted version of Birdramon." "Yeah," said Kudamon, "But why is she here? I thought only good Birdramon lived on this mountain. Could it be that one of them was somehow corupted? But how?" Beckman looked at them. "You guys, maybe we can stand around and talk about this later. Right now, they need our help." "Look!" said Kathy "Patamon is digivolving!" "Patmon, digivolve to... Angemon! Hand of fate!" Saberdramon flew out of the way of the attack. She screeched, "Black Saber!" She slashed at Growlmon's face while he was distracted by Angemon's attack. Growlmon took a direct hit and fell on his back. Angemon turned to him, "Growlmon, are you-" "Nitro arrow!" Angemon was hit too and he also collapsed. Angemon and Growlmon turned back to their rookie forms and laid unconscious on the ground.

Saberdramon turned to the children. She screeched again. Kathy and Beckman and their digimon partners ran to join their friends. Kathy asked, "Is everyone okay?" Bill said, "We're fine, but Guilmon and Patamon are out cold. Saberdramon screamed, "Black Saber!" She began to dive. Kudamon began to concentrate. "Exceeding light dash!" Kudamon focused all of his energy into his earing, which began to shine brightly. Saberdramon moved her eyes away from the bright light. She missed her target and crashed into the ground. Kudamon immediately took the chance. "Bullet whirlwind!" He tackled Saberdramon as hard as he could. Kathy began moving everyone away. "Come on guys, we need to get Guilmon and Patamon to safety. Kudamon will hold her off." Saberdramon rose up with an even angrier expression on her face. "Nitro dart!" Kudamon tried to dodge the attack but was thrown to the side. "Kudamon!" Kathy yelled.

"Kudamon, digivolve to... Reppamon!" Kathy stopped. "Reppamon! She's coming for you!" Saberdramon began to turn invisible, "Mach shadow!" She dissapeared. Reppamon closed his eyes as his tail swished around. Suddenly, his eyes flashed open. "Random beast fang attack!" Reppamon jumped straight forward and began tearing randomly at the air. Saberdramon reappeared in the exact spot. She screeched in pain. Reppamon landed on the ground. His tail abrubly stopped swishing around. He growled, "Whirling blade!" He began to roll forward. Soon he had gathered a considerable amount of speed. He rolled forward straight towards Saberdramon. He jumped up off the ground and caught her right in the stomach with the rolling tackle. His razor sharp tail caused a deep gash in her chest. She screeched in pain once more. She began to fly away with all her might. In seconds, she was nowhere to be found. Reppamon turned back into Kudamon, panting tiredly. Kathy ran to him. "Kudamon, are you alright?" Kudamon looked at her. "How's everyone else?" "They're fine." "Then I'm fine too," Kudamon said.

Later, when everyone was rested up and Kathy explained how she had decided to come to the rescue, the digidestined began to discuss what they were going to do next. Commandramon said, "That river's that way, I'm sure of it now. Leormon found enough water to last us a few hours, but that's only enough time for us to get to the river." Beckman said, "In that case, I think we should rest for the night and then head straight for the river. We might even find Jenny and Lauren, if they figured out to head towards the river too." JC said, "Sounds good to me." John said, "Me too." Everyone looked at Kathy. She stared back at them. "Let's do it!" 


End file.
